Known apparatus for agitating a fluid medium comprises a container for the liquid medium; and means movable within the container to effect fluid flow. Movement of this means is effected by driving means which may form part of the apparatus. In this apparatus, the means extend between internal and external parts respectively disposed inside and outside the container.
However, there are occasions where it is desirable and/or necessary to intimately mix two or more fluids in a sealed container without any moving parts entering the container enclosing the fluids. Thus, non-intrusive mixing such as this is required where the contents of a sealed container have to be mixed immediately before use. This might arise, for example, when materials that are stored in sealed containers for prolonged periods separate out into their constituent components. Another application would be the mixing of materials that are toxic, explosive or otherwise dangerous when in contact with air. The mixing apparatus would then have to operate in such a way as to avoid any sealing problems inherent in conventional mixing apparatus involving the use of impellers.